


On the Fall

by lady_slice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_slice/pseuds/lady_slice
Summary: A short narrative on how Will and Hannibal survive their post-murderous orgasmic plunge into Season 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on my tumblr blog, but I wanted to share it here as well.
> 
> I've been thinking for awhile how Will and Hannibal end up surviving the Fall after killing Dolarhyde, so I thought I would write out my theory in a short story.
> 
> Here's a link to original post where I describe my theory initially: https://ladyslice.tumblr.com/post/157045736636/on-the-fall-or-how-will-and-hannibal-survive
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this !
> 
> \-- lady_slice

“It’s beautiful” Will whispered as he placed a hand on Hannibal’s sweater, grabbing it firmly, wanting to pull Hannibal close to him. His mind reeled: he had given into his darkness. He used his arms to pull himself close to Hannibal, as Hannibal held onto to him in a loving embrace.

 

Will felt his emotions swirl in his head. He wanted Hannibal. He would have given into him there, the moonlight gleaming in the bath of blood surrounding their bodies. Yet, he thought the two of them would _never_ be able to survive in a world post their murderous consummation. Will decided that the best solution would be death, an ending to a beautiful realization. He couldn’t fathom yet the possibility of life with Hannibal. He was terrified.

 

Will rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. He felt so warm. His body felt so inviting. Will closed his eyes; warm tears clouded his vision as he wrapped a hand around Hannibal’s neck and pushed his body forward.

 

He felt himself and Hannibal tilt backward off the edge. He whispered, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Hannibal,” as their bodies effortlessly swung off the edge of the cliff.

 

Little did Will know that Hannibal had anticipated the move…

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal had sensed Will’s hesitance. He had sensed it before Francis appeared, and right before the younger man gave into his urges. Hannibal knew the best solution to their union would be to “fake” their own deaths.

 

Hannibal had positioned himself near the edge of the cliff, waiting for Will to either engage him physically or act irrationally. The younger man had chosen a combination of both. Hannibal heard Will whisper, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Hannibal,” as their bodies cascaded off the edge of the cliff.

 

Hannibal immediately went into survivor mode. Will’s body had gone limp, so Hannibal couldn’t pose his body in a traditional sky diving angle to aim at the water without letting go of Will. Hannibal held onto Will as he used his own body as a shield for the two of them. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and hugged him close to his body. His body scraped up against the edge of the cliff, which hurt like hell, but the impact slowed their descent.

 

Hannibal allowed himself to hit a few more edges and their bodies’ velocity slowed enough to let the eventual contact with water feel less like hitting asphalt. By this time, their bodies were vertical.

 

Hannibal relaxed his body and tucked Will’s head in toward his chest. Hannibal covered his own head right before impact. Luckily, they missed the sharp edged rocks lining the water. Hannibal squeezed Will up against his body as they floated back to the surface. He noticed that Will had blacked out from the collision.

 

Hannibal held on to Will as he struggled to swim toward the tiny shore at the edge of the water. Will’s body weight and the current fought against him, but he used all of his strength to paddled them both to the shore. He pulled Will out of the water and performed CPR.

 

“Please, Will. I need you to breath.” Hannibal whispered as he compressed Will’s chest, alternating with breathing into the younger man’s mouth. Hannibal felt Will’s chest rise with air, but there was no response. Hannibal felt his eyes fill with hot moisture as he continued compressing Will’s chest. It felt as if he were fighting for Will’s life for hours.

 

“Will, I need you..” Hannibal whispered. He stopped briefly to run a hand through Will’s hair. Suddenly, with the last breath and compress, Will coughed up water. He choked as Hannibal nearly choked up himself. He gently held onto to Will, letting him cough out the remaining water.

 

“Hannibal…? Hannibal…?” Will grabbed the older man’s sweater again. He looked up and Hannibal couldn’t help but stare at the moonlight gleam in Will’s eyes.

 

“Are we alive?”

 

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile down at Will. He caressed his forehead and gently tangled a hand in his hair.

 

“Yes, Will. We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy shipping, fellow shipmates :)
> 
> \-- lady_slice
> 
> ladyslice.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @lady__slice


End file.
